Thought's Of The Lonely
by Jammm2013
Summary: I'm not super great at summaries so.. Here goes. It's about how I think the Glee Club really feels, deep down on the inside. The kind of feelings you don't tell people because you're afraid of what they would think... But please review.. Much Love 3
1. Just Another Day

This isn't my first fanfiction but it's the first one I've actually put on a website and I hope you like it. It's sort of going to be like a chapter on each person in the Glee club and they're super short.. Anyways, I hope you like it :)

_**Just Another Day.**_

_Artie felt like a loser. Hell, he was a loser. He was in Glee club and in a wheel chair! And even though he was on the football team there was still no hope that Karofsky and Azimio to back off, Finn was proof of that. As he though this he wheeled himself to his locker and sat there absent mindedly gazing into it. He'd had the same locker since 8__th__ grade but it barely had anything in it. He had kind of always thought of it as a metaphor for his life. Empty. Sure, Glee had introduced him to a bunch of awesome new people and he was friends with everyone in the club, but he always felt as though something was missing. It wasn't love, he was dating Brittany who, although she was a cheerio and absolutely gorgeous, lacked a lot of the knowledge one would learn in preschool, but he loved her all the same. He's family had always told him that as long as he had some kind of love in his life he should always be happy. He had his music and Brittany, but still he felt like he was missing something. Something great. He didn't want to sound selfish, but it was hard to be happy when you felt so empty and it pained him to think about it, but lately it was all he could think about._

'_**Yet another day of silent torture.' **__He thought to himself as the first period bell rang through out the halls. He slowly wheeled himself to his class and sighed sadly._

'_**Just another day.'**_


	2. Bad Reputation

_**Bad Reputation**_

_Santana was the most popular girl in school. She had almost every guy wrapped around her little finger and almost every girl hated her because of it._

'_**Yeah,' **__She thought to herself as she walked through the halls of McKinley High with Brittany faithfully following behind her. __**'Life is freaking sweet.' **_

_Although she always told herself she was happy, she never truly believed it. She'd always wanted to know what it was like to have a man want her because he loved her and not all the naughty things she could do. Sure, she had Puck, but to him she was nothing but a booty call. She created the reputation by herself because she thought it seemed like the right thing do to get herself noticed at the school. She thought that if she seemed like a gorgeous girl that could get any guy she looked at, she would feel great, but two years since she received that rep, she was still waiting for her self esteem boost. As she thought about she stopped and leant on the lockers nearby and looked at Brittany, her only true friend at the school._

'_Are you happy with your rep at this school?' She asked. Brittany slept around more than Santana ever did but she was still perceived as a bigger whore than Brittany, but Brittany was the one with the boyfriend who loved her for being herself._

'_Well, yeah. It got me Artie didn't it?' She replied as she saw him wheel down the hall with an amorous look._

'_Yeah, that and the fact you only hooked up with him because I told you I didn't want to make lady babies with you.' _

_Brittany smiled at Santana. 'And I thank you for that. Anyway, why do you care, you've always loved yourself.'_

'_I'm starting to think it's not that great to be seen as the school's bike.'_

'_But you're not a bike?' Brittany asked giving her a concerned look._

'_Everyone gets a ride..? Okay, what I'm saying is that I think my reputation isn't that great anymore.' Santana replied giving the blonde a bitchy glare._

'_You know what that is?' Brittany said giving a smile that she only usually gave when she thought of something she perceived as intelligent._

'_What?' Santana said, sounding pissed._

'_A bad reputation.' She said and walked away._

'_Yeah, no shit.' Santana muttered under her breath when she was sure Brittany was out of hearing range. Then she started walking to her next class, biting her seductively and giving looks to all the guys as she walked pass. She may have started to not like her rep but she wasn't going to let it drop because she had low self esteem. Never._


	3. Not Just The Other Asian

_**Not Just The Other Asian – Mike Chang.**_

_As he sat in his history class, Mike Chang glanced across room at his girlfriend, Tina. He unconsciously smiled at himself as he thought about how much he'd changed over the year. He had a girlfriend that he loved, he sang in front of actual an actual audience instead just mucking around in his room or along with the radio. He had more self confidence as well, before Glee, he would refuse to dance outside his room but then just last year he danced in front of probably 1000 people at regional's, and now he also had a name. People didn't just call him 'Abs' or 'The other Asian', they called him Mike. He was proud of himself, and if he had the chance to go back and change anything, he wouldn't. He didn't really care if Azimio or Karofsky thought he was gay, because they were idiots and he was clearly dating Tina. And all the change in him had happened because of Glee Club, if it wasn't for Glee he would still be 'The other Asian' and just another jock and he wouldn't have properly met Tina. Glee changed him for the better and he liked the new Mike Chang and was happier now than he'd ever been before._


End file.
